


easy like saturday morning

by trinityclare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alwaysagirl!Stiles, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Morning Sex, PWP, like as in zero context porn, second chapter has no porn sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityclare/pseuds/trinityclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek decides that it's her turn to get some, he does not fuck around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently what I do on my Saturday mornings is write about what Stiles and Derek do on their Saturday mornings. Unbetaed.

"-- _Oh_ , you...you fucker, Derek, please, just..."

"Shh," Derek says, but he doesn't mean it. He's kneeling back with her ass in his lap, and he's had his dick pressed up against the underside of her clit for what feels like an hour. He woke her up with fingers rubbing over her pussy, getting her wet until she thought she was going to soak through the sheets. Stiles's arms are up behind her head, clutching her pillow for dear life as she tries to twist closer.

"Please," she says again, panting, "please, I'm so close, please." His fingers are wrapped around his dick, moving it down to where she's dripping wet and then back up to circle her clit again, and that is just _it._ "Get in me, I'm gonna, I wanna come with your dick in me, Derek, _please._ "

And _that_ does the trick, because he hauls her even further into his lap so she has her knees up on either side of him, and pushes in. The angle has him pressing up, up, up, right into her sweet spot, and when he drags back out again she nearly screams, she is _so close_. And then he pushes back in again and this time he puts his thumb right up alongside her clit and holds it there, and Stiles actually leaves her body for a second when she comes. Derek does it _again_ and her vision whites out, legs trying to slam closed around him, arms nearly tearing her pillow in half. She's twitching like she's been electrocuted. He just keeps going, letting each wave of sensation break over her until she physically _can't_ anymore. She takes a huge breath.

"Back with me?" he says. Her legs have given out completely, and he reaches under her body and puts a hand against the small of her back to keep her pressed all the way up against him. Stiles nods, keeping her eyes closed because focusing is too much work.

Derek spreads his knees a little to help with the angle on her back, and then takes both hands and runs them from her knees up to her breasts and back down. Stiles arches like a cat. Her skin feels like it's throwing off sparks wherever he touches her. "Do that again," she says, pushing into his hands. He lingers around her breasts, brushing his fingers over her ribcage so lightly it tickles. "Ack, no, no tickling," she says. "Push harder." Her skin feels gooey and malleable, like he could mold it with his fingers into any shape he wanted. Her brain still isn't all the way back online. "Harder, I wanna feel it."

"Sharper?" he says, and he means _do you want claws?_

She shakes her head. "No, no scratching, just--" Her eyes are still closed, and she throws an arm over her face to block out the light. Derek hasn't said anything about the fact that his dick is still inside her and he hasn't come yet. She gets her feet planted on the mattress and pushes her hips up. Derek gets with the program, leaning forward and pushing his blunt fingertips into her skin until he's practically giving her a massage, drawing his hands down her sides until his fingers are digging into her hips. "Fuck yes, like that," she says with a moan.

"Stiles," he says brokenly, and she resists the urge to open her eyes and look at him. Everything is dark and comfortable and perfect.

"Yeah," she says. "Yeah, do it, come here." She reaches for him with the hand that's not over her face until he's close enough that she can grab his shoulder and pull him down. She feels him settle over her, close enough that she can hear him panting. His chest hair brushes against her stomach. He noses at her face like he wants her to move her arm, but she pushes him away with a whine and he laughs, kissing her on the chin and under her jaw and on her neck, moving down until he's rubbing his scruffy face between her breasts. She shrieks and her feet kick and she wraps both her legs around him and digs her heels into his back. "Come on," she says, "come on, seriously how have you held on this long?"

He rearranges himself, getting his knees out from under her and stretching his body over hers, planting his elbows on either side of her, letting her take a little of his weight. "More, more, come on, I can take it," she says, pulling at his shoulder. His body is like a blanket when he settles onto her, and she arches against him, feeling his skin against her skin. His hips jerk when she grinds into him. "Yeah, fuck, fuck me, do it, _go_."

He pulls out nearly all the way the first few times, making sure she's still wet all over, and then he tucks his face into the side of her neck and just _goes for it_ , grinding into her like he can't stand to pull away long enough to get a real thrust in. Stiles barely even bothers to move back. She's not going to come again, not after the way he blew her brains out, but this, the weight of him, the slide of his dick inside her, might be even better. She imagines a cloud of endorphins over her, clinging to her skin, making every sensation feel like hot chocolate and the best kind of sex.

Derek is making muffled noises into her neck, god, he sounds like he's _dying_ , except not because sadly she knows what that sounds like and it's not nearly as awesome as this. Ugh, and now her brain is checking out, why did she have to think about dying? She lifts up her arm and opens her eyes, needing to focus on the here and now, and sees nothing but bright sunlight on the vast expanse of Derek's body. Much better. She takes both her hands and runs them over his shoulders and down his back, touching him the way he did to her earlier. He jerks one more time and yells something that probably isn't actual words into the pillow next to her face and comes inside her, the impossible warmth of him getting even warmer. She gives him one more minute like that before his weight starts to crush her completely, then pushes at his shoulders until he rolls onto his side and slips out of her. She rolls over with him and kisses him until his eyes flutter closed, wrapped up in his own post-sex haze. "Baby," he murmurs against her lips.

"I love you so much," she whispers back. "You nap until your brain comes back, I'm going to shower and then make breakfast, okay?"

"'Kay," he says, already dropping back into sleep. His face is open and relaxed and beautiful, and Stiles is going to make it her mission to fuck him until he always looks like this, until his neutral face looks as happy and worry-free as he does now. She kisses him one more time on the forehead and slips out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I randomly reopened this text file and hey, I had written more and forgotten about it! The original plan was for them to have more sex, obviously, but alas I never got there. Un-proofed, un-betaed, un-everything. There will definitely not be any more after this.

He asked her, afterwards, why she kept telling him to go harder after she came. "I thought girls got more sensitive after," he said. "Girls can go again, right? So don't you..."

"Three and a half billion vaginas on the planet, and you think they all work the same?" she said with a grin. "I sort of..." She was getting flushed just talking about it. "You saw, I go like five times all in a row, and then after that it still feels good -- it still feels _awesome_ \-- but I never really get all the way there again. It's not like I go once and then get worked up again and then go again."

"So you're...not more sensitive?"

"I mean eventually, yeah, but right after? I'm so high you could pretty much do anything to me and I'd barely feel it." _He_ blushed hard at that, red creeping up his ears. She grabbed his hands and made him look at her. "Seriously, if you've got stuff you want to try we should totally try it."

"I could hurt you," he said right on schedule, and god, did everyone have this much angst about their superhuman strength?

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I'm pretty sure even my endorphin-riddled brain can tell the difference between 'hurts so good' and 'ow you're going to break something.' We'll go slow until we're both sure you're not going to injure me, okay? Think about it."

"It's not like..." He pulled her close, like he couldn't talk about it without reassuring himself. "I don't want to beat you up or anything."

"Oh, baby, I know," she said gently, kissing him again. "If you were into sadism we'd have had this talk a long time ago. This is about letting go of your ridiculous control a little. And once in a while tying me up and telling me I've been a bad girl," she added with a wicked grin. "Also, we should maybe talk about werewolf sex."

Derek's face did a thing like he wasn't sure if that was a great idea or the worst idea ever. "Is that...I mean, is that something _you_ want?"

She tightened her arms around him. "It's not like...no, it's not like that, I'm not secretly super pissed off that we're not having werewolf sex, okay? If that's something you never ever want to do then that's totally okay with me. I will still be 100% happy with our sex life. Got it?" He nodded but he wouldn't look at her. "But if that _is_ something you want to do..." His head tipped up a little. "I'm just saying I would not be totally opposed to it. Like, at all."

"Really?" He backed away a little so he could look at her. His eyebrows looked confused. "Just, you used to get scared around me -- around all of us -- and that doesn't really turn you on."

" _You_ turn me on," she said, as sincerely as she knew how. "I don't, like, have a werewolf fetish, I just happened to fall in love with a guy who happens to be furrier than usual. Also, dumbass, you only think I'm scared around you because you only ever shift when there's scary stuff going on. Seriously, put your werewolf face on for a second." He hesitated, and she darted in and kissed him again. "Come on, Angel, show me your game face. Grr."

He rolled his eyes, which is what she was going for, and did that neck cracking thing he always did as he shifted. He looked at her with his red eyes and showed her his teeth. She kept her hands on his shoulders so she wouldn't spook him, and tilted her head assessingly. "Yep, it's official. I'm so far gone on you I think I love this face just as much as the other one." He scrunched his face at her adorably and she giggled because he looked _so weird_ when he didn't have eyebrows. "Now put your teeth away so I can kiss you."

"Bossy," he said, lisping around his fangs, and shifted all the way back to human. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her like they were trying out for the cover of a romance novel. Stiles had no objections. "I love you," he said when they broke apart for air.

"Not scared of you, big guy," she said, and kissed him on the nose. "Now come on, I have to start cooking now if we're going to have enough food for everybody tonight."

Derek grinned. "You're such a good alpha, providing for your pack."

"Hah, on full moon nights they are _your_ pack, dude."


End file.
